Hold You Tight
by Rachel2
Summary: Spike finds Faye asleep on the couch along with her diary...? Reading the three entries Spike finds out something he never would have guessed, but what? "Happy birthday Faye." S/F


**Hold You Tight**

****

****

****

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Comedy**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Happy birthday to Faye! Here is a b-day fanfic for her!! Spike + Faye, as always ^_^ ENJOY! Tell me what you think! I live off your reviews. +**

**+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop +**

          Spike yawned and walked into the living room. His hair was matted and shifted to the left thanks to his pillow. He let out a groan of disgust as he fell into the green chair next to the couch that Faye occupied. "What are you doing up so late?" He yawned again rubbing his still blurred eyes. There was no reply. "You usually go to bed around midnight—" He cut himself off when he heard the quiet, steady breaths coming from Faye's parted red lips. He blinked a few times before noticing that she was asleep. He smirked and shook his head. "You've become that comfortable living here have you?" He stared at her for a moment eyeing the book lying across her chest. Black with a rose on the cover, a pen lay on the ground next to her hand that brushed against the metal floor. He gently pulled the book away from her, and placed her arm across her stomach. "So what were we looking at tonight…?" He trailed off as he noticed there was no title. "Faye writes?" He arched an eyebrow as he looked back over at her. "How long have you had this?" He opened it and pierced his lips together, she had only written three pages… He looked at the date and sat up straight. It was five months old, and the others were just as old, except for the one she had currently been writing in. "Hmm, you'll kill me for reading this, but how can you, you're asleep."

          Spike turned back to the first page and began to read…

**_Entry 1 – _****_April 7th, 2072_****__**

**Dear Diary,**

**Wow, I just wrote that, didn't I? Instead of spending my last ten woolongs on a bet at the casino, I spent it on a diary… It took me two hours to hunt down this damned pen too; you think Jet and that lunkhead would rely on things other than technology!**

          Spike smirked, and bit down on his lower lip holding back his laughter. _'You really love calling me that, don't you?'_ He thought, and then went back to reading.

**Well, anyway. I guess I needed someone to talk to. I can't talk to Ed, she'd end up saying something to Spike, or Jet, and they'd never let me down for it. I can't talk to Ein because I don't like dogs…why I don't know, maybe if I knew my past I could figure that one out. I need somewhere to vent my anger and write my dreams, ambitions…oh hell, like they'll ever come true, but it's still nice to think that they will.**

**It happened again; I lost my track of thought. My pulse quickened, I couldn't talk, all I could do was glare, flick him off, and run into my room in hopes that he didn't see my face turn beat red. What the hell is happening to me?! I'm literally ripping at my hair right now! I mean one second he's just pissing me off, and the next I'm praying to god that he'll just brush past me!**

          Spike's two-toned eyes widened in delight. Who was this mystery man? "So, Miss. Valentine, it seems you're in _love…" He snickered._

**I've known him for three months now, and every second I see him I want nothing more than to have him say something to me. An insult, an angered shout, or maybe even one day he'll trust me enough to just sit down for a heart to heart conversation. Now I'm really in dream land right? I mean, like Spike Spiegel would ever _talk to me that way, let alone… Why am I holding back? Have him love me. I can't stop smiling, it's like the Earth has been lifted off my shoulders. I said it; I want him to love me._**

**Shit, they're back, I'll write again…well, sometime.**

**- Faye**

          Spike's hands shook, and he leaned forward tossing Faye's diary onto the coffee table. He shook his head and drew his knees to his chest. "No way…" He trailed off looked down at the sleeping angel. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _'Does she still feel that way?'_ He shakily picked up the diary again, and turned to the next entry.

**_Entry 2 – _****_June 26th, 2072_****__**

****

****

**Dear Diary,**

**I told you I probably wouldn't write frequently. Luckily Jet has Spike helping him, and Ed is sleeping in the living room, so no one can bother me. Today, today so far has been great and even better because it's Spike's birthday. I tried to make breakfast for everyone, and Spike nearly doubled over when he saw me with an apron on. The best part was, after trying four times my pancakes turned out to be the best thing Spike had ever eaten on the Bebop! He said that too…well, he muttered it, mainly to himself, but that's not the point. I was able to make him happy, and that's all that really matters anymore, well, that and the cash flow in my currently empty bank account.**

**It's sad really, no one said a word to him, not even I dared to say, "Hey Spike!" or maybe even wish him a happy birthday…not that'd he give a damn, he's got his precious Julia, too bad he's to blind to notice that she'd been sleeping with Vicious more than once…how do I know, you ask? Well, let's just say its women's intuition. Do you think I should have gotten him a birthday gift?**

**Hold that thought, he's knocking on my door…**

**- Faye**

          Spike let a small smile creep onto his lips. "That really was the best meal I've had in a long while." He paused in his reading to stare down at her some more. She stirred and rolled onto her side facing the couch. Spike held his breath, and sighed after a moment. "So what were you writing today lover girl?" He relaxed in the chair and turned to the final entry.

**_Entry 3 – _****_August 14th, 2072_****__**

**I knew it was a long shot. I mean, I made him breakfast and all, but didn't say a word to him on his birthday. I guess I figured he'd do something kind in return; to bad I forgot to mention today was my birthday, right? Heh, yeah I remembered my past, last night after watching the tape again, I was taking a shower, and once I closed my eyes the images wouldn't stop. I know my address even, ****1420 Akino Rd.**** everything about myself, and of course the numerous things I wish I could forget.**

**Anyway, not only did I not even get as much as a hello today, he happened to be in an extremely bad mood and blew me off completely all day. He even returned _my…not so kind hand gesture…_**

**Oh, and if you don't count the years I was frozen, I'm just a month or so younger than him. So happy birthday to me… Not that it matters though, right? Another year older, my twenties **

          Spike stared down at the entry, it stopped there, and he assumed it was because Faye fell asleep. "You're birthdays today?" He looked at the clock on the wall. "…well, yesterday that is."** It was already three in the morning on the fifteenth of August. Spike grimaced as he closed the diary. She was in love with him, and he was at a loss for words. He stared blankly at the rose cover before glancing over at Faye. His eyes grew wide in horror. "You're awake?!"**

          Faye was sitting up straight; tears laced her eyes and both of her hands covering her mouth. "How could you?" Faye breathed. Her cheeks flushed. Spike bowed his head and shrugged his shoulders. She grabbed the diary from his fingers and clutched it to her chest. She hurriedly stood and stumbled into the hall. Spike didn't miss the stray tears that fell onto the floor.

          His eyes widened and his mouth parted. He had to think quickly. "Happy birthday Faye!" Spike called, that wasn't helping. "I'm sorry!" He muttered. Spike sighed in relief when he didn't hear the slamming of her door. "Faye, I sorry, okay?" He stood and walked into the hall. He stared down at her curled up figure. She covered her face, and Spike could make out the small whimper leave her shaking frame. He sighed, and slid down the wall to join her on the ground. "I'll say this, I'm flattered—"

          "Just shut up." Faye cried. She kicked her legs out towards him and got his arm with a swift jab. He winced in pain. "I'll never forgive you."

          Spike rubbed his arms and looked away for a moment. "I didn't know it was your diary at first, you know? I thought that maybe it was poems or something like that. I just started reading and then I saw my name and…" He trailed off, and sighed letting his head fall against the metal wall. "Those were some of the best pancakes I've ever eaten, you know that?" He smiled as she kicked him in the leg, lighter than before. "I mean it, you should cook more often, you're better then Jet is I can tell you that."

          Faye let out a muttered screech of frustration and pulled at her hair. "Just leave me alone, okay?" Faye pleaded.

          Spike shook his head. "I can't. I made the birthday girl cry, what kind of person would I be if I just left you crying in the hallway at three in the morning?" Spike smirked and bent forward to see her tear-stricken eyes.

          "Too bad, you're a day late; I'm not the birthday girl anymore." Faye growled and pushed him over onto his back with her right hand.

          "But you are the birthday girl. You see we're on Mars, and Mars is a day behind Earth's days. So yes, today is technically your birthday." He smiled brightly. Luckily he recalled things like that in desperate situations.

          "Not that you'd care either way, it's not like you'd ever fall for someone other than your—"

          Spike pinned Faye to the ground and kissed her. She fussed and pushed Spike away from her. Spike's face was centimeters from hers. He didn't know why he kissed her, it just seemed right. "Do you really love me?" He whispered.

          Tears were in Faye's eyes again. Spike moved his hand from her right wrist and whipped them away with his thumb. "You read all of it…" She grimaced, before briefly nodding her head.

          "That's why people buy locks for their diaries." Spike leaned in and brushed his nose against hers as he sighed against her cheek, trailing gentle kisses along her cheekbones and then placed a gentle kiss on her soft red lips. He was being drawn by the words in her diary. His heart was pounding; he had never felt this way with Julia.

          Faye's body fell captive to Spike's gentle kissing and seductive voice as he whispered sweet nothings into her ears. She slowly locked her arms around his neck and pushed her diary away from the two of them. Spike smiled mid-kiss, as Faye breathed into his mouth and tugged at his white-beater. He pulled her hands away and rested against her frame, laying his head in the crook of her neck and lacing his fingers with hers. "Spike…?" Faye questioned, she feared she had gone too far.

          Spike nodded into her neck. "Julia never told me that she loved me." He sighed, and closed his eyes as Faye moved her hands to his head, and ran her fingers through his green locks. Spike snuggled closer pressing his body against Faye's absorbing her warmth. "So, what do you want for your birthday?" Spike pulled away to look into her emerald green eyes.

          She smiled and bit down on her lower lip and glanced over at her diary for a moment in thought. "To be with you, to stay with you, to have you love me in return for my love, and to just have you hold me tight." She avoided eye contact at first afraid he'd make fun of her and leave. 

          Spike smirked. "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do all of that—" Faye looked up her face paled, and he could practically feel her heart wrench. Spike laughed. She had never heard him laugh so freely before. "Kidding…" He brushed the stray wisps of hair from her face and looked into her eyes. "How about going ice-skating?" Spike mumbled pulling away from another brief kiss.

          Faye arched an eyebrow up at him. "In the middle of August, on Mars no less, the rink will be packed Spike, besides I've never been ice-skating."

          "The last time I went, I was ten years old… I went around the rink once and after falling fifteen times gave up and waited until my dad came and picked me up." He smirked, tracing her lips with his thumb. "I wasn't really thinking about Mars, more like the Saturn rings. I saw it on TV, you get these special suits, and they has sections all enclosed, the gravity is light enough, so if you fall, you won't hurt yourself." He smiled.

          Faye laughed. "Why do I get the feeling this is more for you than it is for me?" Spike laughed, and nodded his head.

          "Just make sure you have a really nice dress. I'll make sure we go to dinner and stuff afterwards…as for now though…" He bit down on his lower lip and let his right hand run down the valley of her breasts, down to her bellybutton.

          Faye nodded her head and pulled him down into another kiss. "I love you." She whispered into his ear as Spike stood, holding her in his arms. He made sure that Faye grabbed her diary. As they walked into Spike's room, she tossed the diary into the waist basket.

          Spike deepened their kiss as he shut the door with his left foot and stumbled to the floor. He winced as his head crashed against the floor. "Love you too." He smiled brightly, tugging his sheet off of his bed, and covered themselves in it. "Happy birthday Faye," Spike cooed.

**Happy Birthday Faye!**

**Hope everyone liked this! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Also, visit my new site to the manga, Kimi wa Pet, also known as Kimi wa Pet:**

**www.KimiDreams.cjb.net**


End file.
